HeartsFell
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: This takes place in the Underfell universe. After freeing the monsters in the Pacifist route, Sans the Skeleton is getting used to living on the surface. But one day he meets a human named Ray, and learns that monsters aren't the only ones who've had a rough life. Meetings turn to friendship, and friendship to romance. But that just leads to more conflicts. Rated T for strong words
1. Chapter 1

HeartsFell

* * *

Author's Note: This is a story based off the Underfell AU which is based off of the original UnderTale game. All characters which will be featured in the story aside from my OC's are owned by TobyFox.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Human Named Ray

 _It's a beautiful day in Ebott_

 _Birds are singing_

 _Flowers are blooming_

 _On days like this…_

 _I wonder how the hell I even got here?_

The skeleton groaned as he found himself staring into the ceiling, from the hardness of his bedroom floor. Getting back on his feet, Sans the skeleton cracked an imaginary kink in his neck and made his way to his bathroom, not before slipping on his red fuzzy slippers though; the skeleton looked into the mirror and saw himself, a short skeleton with sharp, shark like teeth with a single gold fang. San rubbed along one of the bags under his empty eye sockets, focusing his magic to create a glowing red left eye. Sans sighed. "god i look a fuckin mess…" He grabbed his toothbrush and dabbed it in paste. "welp… might as well start the day…"

"SANS! GET YOUR LAZYBONES OUTTA BED ALREADY!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen as he cooked in his usual "Don't Kiss The Chef" Apron. Though his focus at cooking was more distracted by the fact that his brother was still not up. "SANS! IT'S ONE IN THE AFTERNOON! WAKE UP!"

"alright i'm here! quit yellin in my ear!" Sans growled, the skeleton had come in his usual outfit. A red dog collar around his neck and a sweater of the same color, a pair of black pants with yellow stripes going down the sides and a pair of red and white sneakers. "It's monday in the freakin afternoon boss, will you please keep it down?"

"WELL MAYBE YOU FORGOT SANS, BUT IT'S YOUR TURN TO GET THE HUMAN FROM SCHOOL TODAY!" Papyrus told. "AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO REMIND YOU, FREAKING OAF!"

"ugh, can i at least get my damn coffee first?" He argued at his brother.

"IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE COFFEE… THEN YOU SHOULD'VE WOKE UP EARLIER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The taller yet younger skelebro exclaimed, the oldest merely groaned as he left to grab his black winter coat from the living room couch. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"out for coffee! what do ya think, dingus!?" Sans sighed as he opened the door and made his way out. "i'll be back with the kid later…" He finished as he slammed the door shut.

 _For those who may have noticed, this is not the Undertale you know. This. Is Underfell. Made from the many resets of an unknown figure, it is a world much like the original, yet very different. For in this universe, the monsters rule was to literally "Kill or be killed". All until a young child fell into their world, and saved it with their endless kindness._

 _Their name was Frisk, together with their flowery companion, Flowey, the two had changed the outlook of the monsters of the underground, and with the combined powers of the SOUL's of previous humans they managed to break the barrier of Mt. Ebott, freeing all the monsters from the underground._

 _Asgore, King of Monsters, having had a change of heart from the hero's kindness had appointed Frisk to be the ambassador between humans and monsters. Child they may have been, but Frisk was doing their best to bring peace between them both; even if they seemed amicable however, the two races still held some conflicts with each other._

 _But Frisk didn't give up hope, they never will. It was admirable… but Sans just didn't see the point._

* * *

"ugh… bitter as all hell…" He sighed as he sat on the cold park bench, the town surface town of Ebott was chilly in the winter, and though his starbucks coffee helped, he wish it tasted a little bit better. "pretty sure I got another hour before the kid gets outta school. guess I'll just chill here."

"Um… hello there!" A voice called out from behind Sans' head, ignoring it he closed his eyes in relaxation. But the voice still called out. "Hello? Hey dude! Oh wait… Hey, skeleton dude!"

Irritated at being disturbed, Sans finally opened his eyes and looked from above his seat to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at him. They belonged to a human much taller than him, with strange long hair, white as snow and long enough to fall down his shoulders. The human looked back at him with a smile, it was annoying to look at. "hey buddy? you know that personal space is a thing right?" The skeleton questioned with the human being so close to him.

"Oh I know that! I mean, I like to think I'm pretty spacious to be around personally." The human, a male from the sound of his voice answered.

"did… did you just make a stupid joke?" Sans questioned. "uh wow, who even are you?"

"Isn't it rude to ask who I am without introducing yourself? Why don't you tell me who you are?" The human male moved around and down on the bench, but the moment he did the skeleton got up and began to walk off. "Hey! You can't just leave like that! Not after I asked you a question!"

"screw off, i don't gotta answer that." Sans retorted.

"Will you get your bony ass back on this bench and talk!?" He exclaimed loud enough to get the attention of onlookers. "Come on, don't give me your Bone Shoulder!"

Another bad pun, if it was something he made himself Sans woulda laughed. But the fact the human did it felt like an insult for some reason. Normally he would just "shortcut" out of there and call it done, but the fact that people were watching now made Sans feel he had no other choice. So he walked back over and sat beside the human. "...sans. sans the skeleton, happy now, kid?"

"Ray, I'm Ray Verdana. And though I don't see a kid anywhere, I happen to be very happy." Ray joked as he pushed some of his bangs from his eyes, grinning from cheek to cheek at the skeleton's irritation. "It's nice to meet you, Sans. Come here often to drink bad coffee?"

"no I don't it's ju-wait, why am I even answering you!?" Sans questioned. "look kid, can you just tell me what you want?"

"I don't really want anything, but I did come for a reason." Ray assured. "I could tell you about it, but you have to promise me something."

"oh you gotta be fuckin… fine!"

"Really? You promise not to laugh?"

"will you just tell me already!?" The skeleton was getting pissed now.

"Well…" The white haired boy snickered and grinned. "I just thought you looked pretty _Bonely_ and needed some company."

Once again the human caught him with a pun, and a pretty good one in the skeleton's opinion. His lipless mouth formed a toothy grin as he tried to stiffle a laugh. "Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Ray told.

"what the hell did you think I'd do with a pun like that? of course I'd laugh!" Sans replied holding his laughter no longer. "i won't lie, it was a pretty funny pun. even though it was pretty _bone_ dry."

"That means alot coming from you!" Ray retorted with a smile.

"heh, well thanks for the laugh. gotta say, you sure do know your puns." He complimented him, something he doesn't do much for people. "alright i'll bite, so what're you doing here?"

"Who me? I was just doing some errands, I thought I'd take a break and then I saw you." Ray stood up and began to walk around the bench. "Perhaps it was fate, a thing of destiny that brought us together. So we may meet and create great puns of beauty!" To the skeleton's surprise, the human jumped into the air and balanced atop the back of the bench with ease. "Or maybe I'm just being silly to be silly. How about you? What're you doing here?"

"i needed a cup of coffee to wake me up, this starbucks stuff is crap but it works." Sans told sipping the last of his cup. "i gotta go pick someone up in a little bit."

"And here I thought we could talk some more. Oh well, I guess I should get back to my errands." Ray jumped off the bench and in front of the skeleton. "It was nice meeting you, Sans. I hope I can see you again real soon."

"what, ya feeling bonely too?" Sans returned the pun from earlier, but as the human turned around he noticed the distinct look in his eyes. The odd cheerfulness had disappeared and a look of melancholy took its place. At the same time he noticed something else that was strange as he saw bandages wrapped around the human's neck. A smile quickly replaced it however as Ray waved goodbye and made his way across the street. "the hell was that about? weird kid…" The skeleton got to his feet and began to leave as well, but there was something about that human he just couldn't get his mind off of.

* * *

The bell resounded on Ebott Elementary School, students were making their way out of the school, heading to the school bus to take them home, while others stood at the entrance waiting for their parents. Frisk was the latter, with Flowey in hand they walked toward the school's entrance to await for their ride home.

"What's taking those skeletons so long?" Flowey questioned. "They know how mad Toriel will be if they ended up forgetting about us."

Frisk shrugged as they started to look around, he soon smiled as he noticed the pun loving skeleton making his way across the street. Sans' permanent grin was that much more genuine as he saw them wave at him. "Yo kid, you waited long?" He asked Frisk as he stood in front of them.

"Ugh, why'd it have to be the smiley trashbag?" Flowey groaned.

"Watch it ya weed, or I'll turn ya into fertilizer." Sans growled then focused back on Frisk. "Okay kid, ya ready to walk home?"

Frisk nodded and followed his friend out of the school area, though driving in Papyrus' car was nice he always enjoyed just walking through the town; the skeleton may have acted cold and grumpy to others, but he always had a soft spot for Frisk. "So kid, school go okay today? Nobody given ya trouble I hope?"

"School went well, I had a lot of fun at gym today." Frisk spoke using sign language, using a free hand to wave the signs needed to talk. "Everyone was surprised at how good I was at dodgeball. My team always won thanks to my dodging."

"You've dodged a lot more deadlier attacks, so I'm not surprised." Sans chuckled. "Boss is making his trademark spaghetti, we could head straight home… or we can go to Grillbys. And actually have some good food."

"Papyrus' spaghetti isn't that bad… it has gotten better at least." Frisk signed.

"Yeah… from unedible to just bad tasting." Flowey added.

"Well we're at the park now, make the choice of where ya wanna go." The Skeleton waited for Frisk's response, but his eye soon caught sight of three men making their way toward them. And he didn't like the looks on their faces. "Hey, you got a problem or something?"

"And what if we said we did, monster?" One of the men spoke. "Where you think ya going with that human kid? Tryin ta kidnap him."

"The hell are ya talkin about? I just picked him up from school." Sans argued.

"So you did steal him!" The second man retorted.

"I'm his fuckin guardian ya idiot!" Sans growled. "You better back off now or you'll regret it."

"Typical lying monster tryin to get violent." The third man reached out to Frisk. "Hey kid, why don't you come with us?"

Frisk stepped behind the skeleton in fear, Sans' eye glowed a brighter red as he was ready to end the humans in front of him. But his actions were stopped as he heard the sound of someone yelling heading closer toward them. "Headhunter Kick!" Another human charged in and kicked the first man from behind, as he fell to the ground the sudden white haired human turned to the second man. "Headhunter Dropkick!" He jumped and swiftly kicked at the man's chest. "Headhunter Sweep kick!" Landing back on the ground, he spun towards the third man and kicked at his feet hard enough to trip him onto his back.

"What the!?" Sans looked in surprise as the human before him stood up and turned to him. His surprise grew even more as he realized who this new human was, it was none other than Ray. "Kid? It's you?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot my name already? And I'll have you know I'm twenty one years old." Ray grinned, looking back as the three men had recovered and ran off in fear. "Yeah you better run! Next time I won't be easy on you!"

"You call that takin it easy?" Sans couldn't help laughing now that the danger was gone. "Like damn, dude. You kicked their asses like a boss!"

"Hehe, well I did do karate for ten years. And I could've done a lot worse to them too, if I wanted to I could've scarred them for life with my Headhunter Axe Kick of Nut Cracking!" Ray grinned. "But I figured I wouldn't be too hard on those idiots."

"A friend of yours, trashbag?" Flowey asked.

"I wouldn't say a friend, just met this guy earlier." He answered bluntly.

"Aww, and I thought we had a nice moment of puns together." Ray sighed, he smiled as he crouched down to meet Firsk's height. "You must be Frisk, I've seen you on TV a few times. I think you're a pretty cool kid, being an ambassador at such a young age. Oh right, my name is Ray."

"Nice to meet you, Ray." Frisk signed. "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem, just a little human dispute to take care of." He replied bashfully before looking back at his watch. "Uh oh, I gotta get back to my errands or my sister will kill me. It was nice to see ya again, Sans. Told ya we'd meet again soon."

"what, are ya stalkin me or something?" Sans teased.

"Nah, but I am interested in getting to know you. You were right about me after all." Ray told as he walked back in the direction he came from.

"wait, right about what?" He called out.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Ray looked back to the skeleton with the same melancholic look on his face. "I'm pretty _Bonely_ too… just feels a little easier when you have someone take it all away." He smiled softly and gave his goodbye. "I'll see ya next time. Nice meeting ya, Frisk!"

For the second time, Sans was left confused yet intrigued by the white haired human. There was something strange about Ray, yet for some reason… that strangeness is what made Sans so interested in him.

* * *

Well here's the first chapter, I've had this story in my head for a while and I wanted to get it in writing. Hope everyone will look forward to more.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Crap its a Date!

Chapter 2: Holy Crap It's a Date!?

 _It's a beautiful day in Ebott_

 _Birds are singing_

 _Flowers are blooming_

 _On days like this…_

 _I learn that yelling can make you say stupid shit..._

* * *

Sans relaxed on the living room couch reading a page in the entertainment section of the morning newspaper, his eye caught the image of someone he knew, local monster celebrity, Mettaton was going to host a party at a club in town tonight. Ever since coming to the surface, the robot celebrity had become what most considered a rising star and the unofficial second ambassador for humans and monsters. The skeleton quickly shrugged at it though, not really taking an interest; he didn't even know why he was reading it in the first place? "hm?" His red eye took notice to Frisk coming downstairs, the human waved to him as he sat beside him. "what's up, kid? need something?"

"Can you take me to the park? Monster Kid wanted to play together." Frisk signed.

"you actually became friends with that punk? you really are playing ambassador aren't you? alright, i guess i'll take ya." Sans soon noticed the smile still on the human's face, one that was obviously more for him than the thought of playing with friends. "what's with that look kid?"

"Think your friend is gonna be there?" Frisk teased irking the skeleton.

"frisk… i've told you plenty of times, he ain't no friend of mines." He argued. "he's just some guy who keeps talking to me."

"And keeps making puns you laugh to, isn't that a good thing that you get along?" Frisk asked. "It's nice that you made a friend with another human."

The monster groaned, getting up to his feet he threw his newspaper back to couch and motioned towards the door. "you wanna go or not?" He glared as Frisk just snickered and made his way out the door, the kid was smart… but could also be a smartass at times.

* * *

Sans would've preferred to just shortcut to the park and save on time, but Frisk liked to walk around the town; he had to admit that the walk was nice, it wasn't far to the park either so it didn't really matter how they got there. Frisk waved and ran of towards the armless dinosaur monster, leaving the skeleton to himself. He thought of getting another crappy coffee from the starbucks across the street, but the moment he turned he saw a familiar face. "Yo, Sans!" It was Ray, walking over to him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"... yo, you." He replied lazily, something he started to do ever since he started meeting this human daily.

"Yo, you. Hey, human. Three weeks and you still don't call me by my name." Ray sighed as he held out a coffee for the skeleton. "And here I even got your favorite coffee too, I even remembered how you like it… which isn't hard when its just black." The moment Sans reached out for the cup he pulled away with a smirk. "Say it. Say my name."

"give me the damn coffee… ray." He growled but the human just grinned and gave him what he wants. "three weeks and you always come to find me at the park. do you have nothing to do, or are you stalking me?"

"Please, if that was the case. I'd have your home address by now, and you haven't even given me your phone number with how much of a stickler you are." Ray joked as he picked up a stick from the ground. "What, are ya _bone tired_ of me already? And here I thought you and I became good friends."

Sans could almost feel a vein popping on his head, the human knew exactly how to get on his nerves. He sat down on a nearby bench with Ray following to sit beside him, the two of them watched as Frisk and Monster Kid played together. The limbless creature trying to attack as Frisk effortlessly dodged out of the way, Sans knew they were only fighting for fun. If it was something real and the monster actually hurt Frisk, then he was definitely going to show him a "good" time. "Those two sure are having fun, huh?" Ray asked taking him from his thoughts.

"yeah... guess they are." Sans watched the two lazily, the drink warmed him up but was still rather shitty in taste. His eye continued to watch but slowly made glances at the human standing beside him. Could they really be considered friends after such a short time? Should he try doing something? Maybe make conversation instead of waiting for him to start? "so uhh…" He had no idea what to talk about, so he went with the first thing he saw being the bandages on Ray's neck. "so, what's with the bandages? you got injured or something"

"Secret." He blurted.

"you're literally keeping how you got hurt a secret?" Sans questioned.

"I do appreciate you wanting to get to know me more, but you must know… I am a man of mystery." Ray smiled as he teased the bandages with his finger. "If you care to _unravel_ me, you'll have to try harder than that. But don't expect me to make it easy."

"fine then, so what exactly do you do?" He questioned once more.

"I don't really have a job as of yet, I mostly just go out to do odd jobs for my sister." Ray answered. "Aside from that, I find myself coming here to relax with you. Which honestly has been the most fun couple weeks I've ever had."

"talking with me has been that fun to you?" Like Sans thought, the guy was weird if he thought talking to him was "fun".

"Yeah, you're nice to talk to. Not to mention a very punny guy." That terrible pun actually made the skeleton laugh. "Hah, I made you laugh again! Just the fact I can do that makes me pretty happy."

"you really are a weird one, that's for sure." Sans smiled as he said that, the guy was just as interesting as he was weird,

"Hey you two!" Monster Kid caught their attention as he and Frisk made their way toward the bench. "You were right, Frisk. These guys are like a couple."

"what was that you little punk?" Sans growled getting to his feet.

"Just calling it how I see it, jerk!" He spat back at him, the two glared at each other until Frisk stepped in between them.

"Sorry, Sans. But you do kinda look like it the way you guys talk." He signed apologetically.

"Hehehe, you think so guys?" Ray chuckled. "I guess we kinda do, to be fair… Sans is a pretty grumpy cutie to me."

"the hell? i'm right here ya know?" Sans questioned as his cheek bones began to show a shade of red. "look, however it may have looked, we ain't no couple. hell, i never even said we were friends."

"Aww shucks, I'm hurt…" He pouted playfully.

"Heh, you sure act like you're friends" Monster Kid snickered. "If you're not a couple yet, then why not ask him out?"

"ain't happenin." The skeleton bluntly told.

"Why not? I went on a date with Papyrus underground." Frisk signed. "It was a little… rough. But it was still nice, so I don't see why you two couldn't."

"as i said, it ain't happening ya little punk!" He growled more adamant about it now.

"What's wrong, Sans? You're not a _scardyton_ are you?" Ray's sudden remark caught the monster's red glare.

"excuse me?" He questioned coldly.

"Hehehe sorry, it just seems funny how someone who always looks tough would get flustered and scared at the thought of a date. I guess you never did it much." The human cooed. "If you're too _scared to the bone_ , then I won't force ya."

"are you trying to piss me off with those lame ass puns of yours?" The skeleton growled.

"Oh come on just say it, "I'm afraid to date." I'll understand." Ray was almost goating him to retaliate. "No reason to feel nervous about it, just four simple words…"

The goating had an effect as Sans grabbed the human's shirt and pulled him closer to his face, his single red eye glowing brighter in his anger. "listen here buddy, i ain't scared about something as stupid as asking someone out on a date. hell, you'd be more honored than anything if i even asked."

"Really? Is that a fact?" Ray retorted, his voice louder now.

"it is a fact, and a damn good one too!" Sans spat. "you should be begging me to take you out somewhere!"

"Oh yeah?"

"yeah!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"yeah!"

"If that's the case, then where the heck are ya taking me!?" Ray questioned louder.

"i'll take ya to grillby's!" Sans answered matching his volume.

"That a restaurant or something?"

"it's a bar that sells food, that a problem?"

"No, I just wanna know so I don't have to worry about eating!" Ray exclaimed. "And what about after dinner? You gonna take me to a movie or something?"

"the hell else do you expect from me?"

"Forget scardyton, you're a chicken skeleton… a _skelecken!_ " His tease only enraged the monster more.

"oh i'm definitely taking ya somewhere now, and you're gonna enjoy the hell out of it!" Sans snarled.

"Where should we meet up, huh?"

"right here at this bench. tonight, 7pm sharp! you better wear something nice too!"

"A date so soon, I'm impressed!" Ray grinned as their voices grew louder. "Are you gonna be a gentleman and walk me home afterwards?"

"how the hell far you live!?"

"Not far from the park but I've never been to Grillby's so I couldn't tell ya!"

"then fine! i'll take you home no problem!" Sans exclaimed.

"Good, then we'll meet tonight at 7!"

"damn right!"

"Sounds good!"

"can't wait!"

"Neither can I! I'm so ready for this!"

"WELL I'M EXCITED FOR THIS!" Sans yelled even

"THEN I'M ECSTATIC!" Ray shouted.

"THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Frisk and the Monster Kid, along with the other park goers nearby watched as the two pant heavily from the exertion of their voices. Ray managed to regain himself as he smiled at the skeleton. "Okay… I'll… I'll see ya tonight… later Sans."

"y-yeah... later…" Sans could feel the sweat down his skull as he tried to regain himself. He did notice the look on the Monster Kid's face as he stifled a laugh. "the hell's so funny?"

"You are! You totally just asked that guy out!" He laughed as Frisk began to snicker as well.

"that wasn't a date! i was just telling him that i'd take him out to Grillby's, then take him somewhere else, then take him home like a… l-like a…" The skeleton's eye dimmed into nothing but empty eye sockets as he realized what he had done. Annoying as it was, the kid was right. It was a date. "sunovah-!"

* * *

"Bitch!" Ray groaned as he was hit face first with a pair of pants, returning home from the event had caused him more than enough excitement. So much that his sister automatically rushed through his closet and threw every bit of clothes he had. "Sis, I know you said you'd help me find something to wear but could you-mph!?" He growled as he threw off the buttoned shirt that hit his face. "Will you stop hitting me with my own clothes!?"

"Then move out of the way!" Ray's older sister retorted. The tall, short haired brunette in glasses wearing heart pajama pants and a cat faced t-shirt exited the closet to face her brother. "You're the one who can't make up their own mind on what to wear tonight, so you gotta have me help you." She looked back to the clothes she previously thrown at her brother. "You know, that might look hot on you. Wear that button shirt with the jeans, and tie your hair back. Show off your face more."

"Fine…" He shrugged as he held them in his arms. "So Leia, I know it kinda came outta nowhere but… you sure you're ok with this?"

"Ok with what?" She asked.

"You know, me going on a date with a guy? And a monster guy no less?" Ray asked.

"Well, the monster is a skeleton so… can you really say it's a guy without the parts?" Leia laughed when her brother gave her a glare. "I'm kidding! I mean, back when you were just ten, you did say you didn't care who you fell in love with as long as it was someone you really liked and liked you in return."

"Oh yeah… damn, I was a pretty open minded kid back then huh?" He laughed as he began to change clothes.

"That's for sure, we got that from Mom thankfully." Leia smiled. "You're my little brother, and I'll always support your choices. As long as you're happy, that's fine with me."

"Thanks sis." Ray couldn't help but be happy. It was nice to have such an understanding older sister.

"Besides… just think about the scenario you're in. A young human male with what I'm guessing is an older man… and a monster man at that!" Leia's glasses seemed to shine as she relished in her fantasized. "All the steamy action you could get into, it be a breakthrough of the monster on girl stereotype! We'd finally get some hot monster on guy action~!"

 _Should've figured her interests would come up somehow._ Ray sighed as he watched his sister laughing hysterically. _My sister just had to be a fujoshi…_

* * *

Sans laid back on the couch, trying his best to sleep and hoping nobody reminded him of earlier in the day. Maybe he could sleep the night if he was lucky. "SANS! WAKE UP!" But he wasn't. He opened his eye sockets to see Papyrus staring down at him, the larger skeleton was just as unhappy as him when he heard what happened. But he wasn't very opposed to it unfortunately. "IT'S NOT LONG BEFORE YOUR DATE! YOU SHOULD BE THERE BY NOW!"

"for the last time boss, i'm not going! that whole thing was just an accident anyway." Sans told sitting back on the couch, he noticed Frisk standing by his brother and wished the kid wasn't such a blabberhands. He'd laugh at that if he wasn't so annoyed. "the hell do you even care? i thought you hated the idea too."

"I DO BROTHER, BUT LOOK AT THIS FROM OUR OWN HUMAN'S PERSPECTIVE. BY GOING WITH YOUR HUMAN ON THIS DATE, OTHER HUMANS WILL SEE THIS AS NORMAL." Papyrus explained.

"he ain't my damn human!" Sans growled.

"I KNOW YOU NEVER REALLY HAD THE CHANCE TO PERFORM THE RITUAL IN THE UNDERGROUND, BUT FEAR NOT SANS! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP YOU." HE ANNOUNCED REGALLY. "NOW SIT RIGHT THERE, AND I SHALL TEACH YOU ALL I KNOW IN THE ART OF… MAKING LOVE."

"oh my fucking god…" Sans loves his brother, but sometimes he just doesn't know what he's talking about. Looking at the tv clock it was already 6:55 pm, he sighed and got to his feet. "as much as i'd "love" to hear your advice bro, imma just go ahead and go. Might as well go ahead and get it over with." Looking at Frisk giving him a thumbs up, he gave one more sigh before his eye glowed brighter and he blinked away.

* * *

Before even a minute passed, Sans managed to shortcut himself right to the park bench they planned to meet. He looked around to see a few couples walking through the park, but there was no sight of Ray however. "Guess it was just a joke after all." He sighed in relief. "well, guess i'll just go to grillby's by myself and-!?"

"Has a guy ever gotten this close to you before?" The skeleton froze as a voice managed to creep up behind him. "How bout this close?" They asked close enough that he could feel their breath on the side of their skull before jumping away. Hearing the voice's laughter made Sans turn around, and there behind stood Ray. "Hahaha, oh man! I cannot believe that actually worked… that was perfect!"

"what the hell? you know i could've killed you if i wanted right?" Sans tried to sound tough but even if it was true the red on his cheekbones made it obvious of his embarrassment.

"No I didn't, but now that I know you can teleport… which is pretty sweet, bet it's useful." Ray chuckled. "In anycase, I'm really surprised. I honestly wasn't sure if you would come to this. You surprise me more everyday, Sans."

"oh shut it…" Looking more relaxed, The skeleton finally got a better look at the human. His white hair usually free was tied back and hanging over his still bandaged neck, a few bangs fell over the sides but also showed off Ray's face like a photo frame. He wore a purple button down shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black pants. It was fashionably nice in his opinion. "you uh… ya look good." Sans admitted, trying not to show too much interest.

"Hehe Thanks, my sister helped me pick them out. Your outfit is cool too." Ray added.

"it's just the same thing I usually wear."

"But it's got style, and I like that style of yours… the fluffy hoodie is cute too." He pointed out to the groaning monster. "So, what shall we be doing on this date? Since you mentioned Grillby's, I'm guessing dinner and a movie?"

"why don't I leave it to your imagination… it'll be a real _thriller_ that way." Movie pun Aside, Sans just wanted to end this as soon as possible. With that in mind he raised his hand out to the human. "come on, I know a good shortcut there."

"Gentleman indeed. So what kinda shortcut do you have in…!?" Ray noticed the glow in Sans eye as he held his hand. Before he could finish his sentence, His body felt weightless as the area around them began to shift into the inside of what looked like a bar. Monster patrons and a few humans he noticed were at tables eating and chatting. Ray soon noticed that Sans and himself were standing in front of the bar counter. "Huh… wish I had that kinda "shortcut" back in school. Be so easy getting to classes."

"yeah, sorry to school ya like that." Sans gave a sharp toothed grin at that pun and jumped onto a bar stool next to him. "so watcha have a taste for?"

"Oh um… I'll honestly eat anything, so you can choose for me." He told sitting on the stool opposite of the skeleton. "I never been here before but I have heard of it. Is it true that the owner is constantly on fire?" Ray's question gets a laugh out of the monster.

"he ain't on fire, he's made of fire. Why they're called "fire elementals", get it guy?" Sans chuckled as he noticed the human's glare at him. "relax will ya? i know your name's ray, I can easily say that too."

"And I thought I was the tease."

"Yo, Sans." A fiery echo responded as a monster appeared in front of the counter. The two noticed the glowing creature as it was made with flames of a purple color, its golden eyes beamed through the flat lenses of its glasses. Even when made of fire, the black fur coat covering a traditional bartender's suit hadn't a single burn. "What'll it be, trash bag?"

"hello to you too, ya flaming bastard." Sans grinned as this was their usual greeting. "give me the usual burger and fries, with my usual drink. with an extra order of it for my uh… friend here." He gestured to Ray which caught the fire monster's eye.

"Friend, huh?" Grillby looked to Ray and gave him a white toothed grin. "Ah, so this is the date I heard about."

"the hell you get that info from?" Sans questioned.

"That kid of yours likes to send messages to people when he's bored." Grillby chuckled as his friend simply groaned at the thought of Frisk texting everyone he knows about the date. "I'll be right back with your food."

"bastard… always knows how to boil me over." He muttered.

"Oh don't feel down. You shoulda figured he was a hot blooded guy." Ray's pun caught a smile from the skeleton. "There ya go, best to keep that perma smile on for our date. Gotta at least show that you're interested."

"hey, i'm plenty interested!" Sans argued.

"Really now? Only a few minutes into this and not even a single flirty pun." Ray responded playfully. "I've at least came up with a few of my own for when we met."

"oh yeah, like what?"

"Well for instance… that seat your sitting on must be sugar..." The human's eyes gave a sudden golden glow, surprising Sans with a look of lust as he moved closer to whisper to him. "Cause you've got yourself a _sweet ass_ …" Pulling away from the skeleton's skull, Ray laughed as he saw Sans' empty eye sockets matched with the red on his cheekbones. "Oh wow, I really caught you with that one didn't I? You're all, red boned!"

"s-shut up, just caught me off guard is all…" Sans chuckled, it was a good pun but he had to give him a better one. "if that's all ya got though, then get ready for this. what do ya call a skeleton… with benefits?"

"Oh? What do they call it?"

"a _bone… buddy_ ~." The skeleton's eye returned with his own lustful glow, the surprise on Sans' face certainly made him laugh. "hah, so I've caught you with that one didn't i?"

"It was so lame that it made me laugh!" The human's laughter lasted as Grillby returned with a tray of their food.

"Order up, for the trash bag and his date." The fire monster announced as he placed down their food. "Two burgers a side of fries, and a bottle of mustard for the skeleton."

"Mustard? But I thought he asked for the usual…" Ray watched as Sans ignored him and snatched the mustard off the table. The look in his eye full of hunger, surprising the human even more as a glowing red tongue trailed out of shark toothed mouth, he squeezed the golden liquid onto his tongue savoring the thick taste with a slurp that rung in Ray's ears as he watched. "Wow…"

"yeah, that's the stuff!"Sans moaned in satisfaction at the taste, his tongue loled out and eager to taste another helping when he noticed the human was staring again. "got something to say, ray?"

"You… have a tongue?" He questioned still surprised as it licked the tip of the mustard bottle. Ray chuckled after finally composing himself to eat some fries. "You really love mustard don't ya?"

"best damn thing ever, all other condiments are just crap!" The skeleton grinned. "as for the tongue, that's all magic."

"Can you like… make… other body parts out of magic?"

"why... do you want to know?" Sans mimicked making the human blush for a change, the sight was different from the usual cockiness. "you're thinking something dirty, aren't you?" His lewd grin only made the blush brighter on Ray's face. "Hehehe… guess ya can't help being curious of monsters…"

"I'm more curious about you…" Ray whispered those words, but it was still enough to catch the skeleton's nonexistent ears.

The two fell silent for a moment, just eating their food in an awkward silence that not even Grillby could warm up. Soon afterwards, they left out of the bar and the awkwardness was still there. Sans couldn't figure out what exactly to say after hearing what the human had said. It felt weird for someone to be "interested in him", what about him was interesting in the first place? He was a monster, a skeleton no less, and could literally kill any human he wanted. But he was too lazy to really try.

"I'm sorry about that…" Ray finally started the conversation. "I guess saying that was pretty rude of me, or at least awkward to you. I bet I ruined the date huh?"

The skeleton was surprised to see how sad Ray looked, he actually felt at fault for once. He had to do something to make him feel better, which made him feel more awkward just thinking about it. Looking across the street to find something useful he noticed a familiar bunny standing by an ice cream cart. "hey, you wanna get a nice cream?"

"Nice cream? You mean ice cream?" Ray looked to the boney finger that was pointing across the street and notice the bunny creature as well. "Huh, ice cream in when it's getting cold? Sure, I could go for something sweet."

"good, come on then." Sans lead him across the street, quickly getting the bunny's attention with his gaze. "yo, give us two nice creams."

"Oh! Sure, coming right up." The bunny smiled brightly, as if the two coming to meet him was the greatest thing to happen in his life as he pulled out a pair of ice cream bars from his cart. "Here you go, enjoy the niceness."

"So, why are they called Nice Creams?" Ray asked as he opened his popscicle, a bright lemon bar as the taste could attest. "They look like regular ice cream to me."

"they are, but they got complimentary messages on them, that's why they're called "nice cream"." Sans was already licking at his own nice cream, a red one to match his eye. The skeleton could see the way the human was looking at him and began to tease him, wrapping his magical tongue around the popsicle in the most suggestive matter. He chuckled as he saw how much it made Ray blush. "you must really got a thing for my tongue don't ya? shall I try licking someplace else?"

"Like where!?" His reaction made the skeleton laugh hysterically.

"hahaha, relax it's fine… i got no issue with ya having a tongue fetish." Sans couldn't help teasing as they walked through the sidewalk. "i ain't one to kink shame nobody, so you can go ahead and admit it."

"I don't have a tongue fetish you _boney ass_ , so stop that." Ray retorted biting off half of his popsicle. "You're lucky this nice cream is good, or I'd kick your butt from here to next week."

"heh, you can try." Jokes aside, Sans had to admit that he was enjoying himself. It was… weird that he was having so much fun the guy. He shot the shit and shot right back, it was an interesting dynamic for sure. Before he just wanted the date to be over quick, and now here is about to ask him questions. "so... what do ya usually do on days like this?"

"Oh, well not really much. I usually do errands for my sister, but aside from that I do whatever I want. Though I have tried looking for a job, so far nothing's come up…" Ray told. "What about you? You do anything interesting for a job?"

"eh, odd jobs here and there. ain't nothin special, specially since it doesn't account to much in the long run." He bit off the last of his nice cream bar just as Ray did the same with his. "check your stick, you might've gotten something good." With that in mind, Sans looked at his own. "you might get lucky today? that's not really much."

"Mines says, "You're gonna have a great day." I guess that could be true." Ray chuckled. "So, where exactly are we going? Or are we just walking or the heck of it?"

"you said dinner and a movie right? less there's some other place you wanna go." Sans did admit, he had no idea where they should go next.

"Hey, lookit that place!" Ray pointed to the place they were heading towards, they could see a large crowd around a building full of neon lights. "MTT Club? Oh I've heard of this place, it's a dance club that just got built! Hey why don't we go in there?"

"are you kidding me?" The skeleton questioned.

"Come on, a night of dancing makes just as fun a date as a movie. And it's easier to get the food out of us with some exercise." Ray answered. "What? Scary skeleton afraid to get his groove on?"

"i don't dance, and even then just look at that crowd." Sans reminded him of the crowd in front of them. "no way we're going in there anytime soon."

"I guess that's true…"

"Hey look, it's him!" A girl called out as a large limousine parked in front of the club, from it's door came a long red platform shoe belonging to an even longer black metal leg. As another came out of the limo, the crowd screamed in cheers as it belonged to a red bodied automaton. "OMG, it's Mettaton!" The female fan screamed and nearly fainted until someone held her up.

"Hello, Darlings! I'm so happy you all came to the debut of my new club, I hope you're all ready to dance the night away." The robot monster rose from his limo with a fur scarf around his neck and a pair of purple star lenses glasses covering his eyes. He made his way through the crowd signing autographs here and there when a certain skeleton caught his eye. "Sans! I didn't expect you to be here."

"goddammit…" Sans swore under his breath before he forced his usual smile. "hey mettaton, I read you were gonna be hitting some clubs tonight. shoulda guessed you'd go to your own."

"Naturally, tonight is it's grand opening after all. And who might this be I wonder?" He gestured a hand towards Ray's direction. "Frisk told me you were going on a date but he never said he was such a handsome human."

"Hehe, guess Frisk wanted everyone to know about this." Ray chuckled as he introduced himself. "Ray Verdana, it's nice to meet you Mettaton. Not everyday I meet a celebrity."

"Then why waste the opportunity? Why don't you two join me for some fun on the dance floor?" Mettaton suggested.

"Really? Oh wow that sounds awesome, right Sans?" The human didn't even wait as he grabbed pulled Sans through the crowd.

The skeleton groaned as the flashing lights blinded his eye sockets. The booming music echoed throughout the club as the people inside danced and cheered at the sight of the robot owner himself entering. Sans couldn't get into places like This, even with the catchy music playing it wasn't him. Speaking of people, where did Ray go? "ray! hey, ray!" He completely lost him as more people began to crowd him, he had half a mind shortcut out of there when he saw the human in question dancing with Mettaton. And pretty good dancing at that.

"Hey, Sans! Come on and join us!" He called out through the booming music. "Hurry it up, lazybones!"

"no way are you getting me to dance!" Sans called back.

Ray quickly passed through the dancing crowd as he grabbed a boney hand and pulled Sans in with him. "Come on, live a little. It's just dancing after all."

"w-will you quit pullin? I don't dance… i mean i can't so…"

"Then I'll show you an easy way how." Ray said as her finally pulled him onto the dance floor. His hand still holding the skeleton's as he slowly stepped side to side. "Not like you really need to know how to dance to do it. Just move your feet, move your arms, and just have a lot of fun."

Under normal circumstances, Sans would just screw the date and get the hell out of there. But Ray's insistence had somehow got to him, much like it had most of the night so he gave in and followed the human's advice. Slowly he moved his body to the beat, following the human's steps. His arms soon joining in as the two started to dance together. Sans concentration soon broke however from laughing at Ray flailing about, the rubber band in his hair flung off as he flipped it about wildly. Seeing the human dance with such eagerness even if it was embarrassing was more than enough for the skeleton to just give in and join him, soon they were jumping about dancing to their heart's content. Even Sans couldn't lie to himself anymore… he was actually having fun.

* * *

The date passed on till midnight when the two finally stopped dancing, Sans never felt the sweat going down his skull like it did now. The cold outside air felt like a gift as the two of them were waving Mettaton off. "Are you sure you two wouldn't care to join me? There's plenty more clubs in town to dance in." The robot monster suggested as he entered his limousine.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think the skeleton here can go for another round of dancing." Ray pointed out. "Sides, I already messaged my sis I'd be home after this so I can't keep her waiting. It was great to meet you, Mettaton."

"As it was you, Darling. Make sure to get Ray home safely, won't you Sans?" Mettaton smiled as he gestured the driver to go. "Ciao for now~!"

"yeah sure…" Sans sighed in relief as that whole situation finally came to an end. "that tin can has got way too much energy… glad that's over."

"Oh please, you were totally enjoying yourself. Now come on, I'll lead the way." Ray smiled, shakily rubbing his arms for warmth as the night had grew colder. "You were really killing it, Sans. From a guy who said he can't dance you sure can work those bones of yours."

"heh, you were the one going crazy! flipping your hair back and forth like some death metal reject." Sans teased.

"You call me a reject? You were the one rocking out with your tongue out most of the time, I was afraid those fangs of yours would bite it off." He laughed.

"back to the tongue again huh, you must really wanna see it do things don't ya…?" Sans' joke was short lived as he noticed the human's shivering. "you getting cold there, ray?"

"D-Don't worry, it's no big deal. It could honestly be worse than this…" Ray said that in confidence, but didn't expect the feeling of a cold snowflake to hit the top of his head. Soon more fell down as snow flew through the sky. "And it just got worse…"

"just not your day, huh?" Sans snickered as they walked through the streets, the snowy sky that cooled his skull reminded him of his old home in Snowden. Eyeing Ray again, he noticed the human's shaking grew more frequent. "You getting cold there?"

"Y-You don't get cold if you're disciplined…" Ray stuttered as chills went down his spine. "W-Which is what I would say if I was disciplined enough, now I j-just wanna kill my damn sister for not letting me get my coat!"

"oh brother…" The skeleton sighed as he slowly pulled off his coat, throwing it into the human's face. "There, you can put that on."

"Huh? You um… don't mind?" Ray asked as he pulled the coat off his head, turning back to see the sweater wearing skeleton watching him. "Aren't you cold with just a sweater."

"i don't really get cold like you humans, the coat and sweater are more of a… fashion statement." Sans told as he watched the human put on his coat, rather surprised how nice it fit him. "not bad… what do ya think?"

"It smells like mustard… like a lot of mustard…" Ray bluntly told. "But it's warm too, and fluffy… hehe, thanks Sans." He looked back to the skeleton and was surprised when he noticed his eye sockets. The single large red eye had shrunken down to that of a tiny red light, a second one was found in his other socket as well. "Oh wow, you can have two eyes! That's pretty cool."

"heh, i guess it kinda is." The skeleton smiled but was unaware of the blush coming from his cheekbones, this was the first time outside of Frisk that someone thanked him for a good deed. It felt nice to do that, more so it felt nice to do that for Ray. "uhh… how far is your place anyway?"

"Not to far, we're actually close to my house. See?" Ray pointed out to the grey house a few blocks away. It didn't take them long to get there and stand by the front door. "Whelp, here we are! Some night huh?"

"yeah... it was pretty good. i won't lie, I actually had a fun time." Sans admitted. "i honestly thought this would be something i'd regret. i mean, it was a date made by freaking screaming for god's sake!"

"Well true, but we had a lot of in the end. That nice cream was right, I really did have a great day." Ray smiled, turning back to house before looking back to Sans. "Kinda feels a shame that it was only one."

"well there's not much we can do about that is-mph!?" The skeleton's eye lights soon disappeared as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his teeth. As quick as it came it sooned left him, only to be replaced with the human's golden eyes, eyes that seemed to sparkle like a star. "uhh... d-did you just… i mean…"

"I did…"

"you uhh… know i don't got lips right?" Sans asked flusteredly.

"I do… but that doesn't mean it wasn't nice." Ray blushed as he returned Sans his coat. "Thanks again for such a fun time, Sans. I really liked it."

"yeah... me too…" Something was happening, something that Sans didn't rightly understand. His SOUL was beating rapidly, still shocked from the surprise kiss. It seemed to ache as it saw the human move away, and that was when it made him speak up. "tomorrow!"

"Huh? What about tomorrow?" Ray asked with his hand at the door.

"just, if you don't mind… or if you're free or something, maybe… you and me could… do something like this again." He could feel his cheeks flushing even more red. "you know… another date. so what do ya say?"

"Really?" Even Ray was surprised by the sudden question, but unlike the skeleton he was quick enough to answer him. "Sure! How about we exchange numbers and stuff and we can plan out the next date? It'll be fun!"

And before he knew it, Sans found himself pretty lucky that night… the nice cream was right after all.

* * *

Whew this was long, the club song was the jellyfish jam from that episode of spongebob where he parties with a jellyfish. Enjoy it!


End file.
